kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Atrasuchus
Height: 112 Meters Weight: 50,000 Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attack: Teeth, Shadow-Fire Claws Secondary Attack: Tail Primary Weapon: Shadow Flame Burst Secondary Weapon: Shadow Fire Ball, Penance Haunted Eye Energy Style: Fury + Elemental Affinity (Shadow) ________________________________________________________________________ Overview: Atrasuchus is a powerful monsterus reptile that is half dark eye monster form and half crocodillian, Atrasuchus is Shadow Monsterous Croc with a new half Dark Shadow Monster Form, his body is half croc & half shadow fires head to Tail, he switch 4 legged reptile two legged mutant Croc. He has three different appendages with claw/teeth at the end of each arms, he can summon Black fires Arms to attack the foes, and he also got a haunted scary eyes form shoulders, legs, tip of tail and his chest or maw; make this creature horrifying reptile and its ability to give monsters into nightmares burn them to flames. Origin: Atrasuchus was originally Saltwater Crocodile, living in a Northern Queensland Australia. During the eclipsing hour of the new century, the human race marveled at its newest achievement. Harnessing the untapped and fathomless energy of a black hole, the machine was designated to be the final stand against Monsters. The Dimensional Tide would expel a rift in the time and space realm, there by vacuuming any fortunate creature or objects in its path. While during a testing trail of the weapon to target the old Building near by lake, a feedback of a field of instability was left behind. A rare and theoretical scatter hole marked the machines use. they didn't know a 20 foot Crocodile near by old building was sunning itself on land, and vacuuming crocodile in black hole and disappered. But 5 hours later the black hole open on its own, the Crocodile was suck in the black hole, the energy from the black hole is changing him into mutating monsterus Croc, and monsters from dimension from another world begin to mutanting. he is more different than originally Croc, The black hole energy also get him powers he able learn use them to destroy, Atrasuchus can seeks it out with his new powers, destroying everything stand his way. It still unknown mystery how Atrasuchus got those powers and happened inside that black hole? Energy System: Atrasuchus can increases energy through close-quarters combat. Ranged Combat: Atrasuchus, can fire his Shadow Energy Burst from his mouth and damage opponents at range, with mixing shadow and fire, He ever can summon Shadow Flame Ball before he use shadow energy arms. Atrasuchus unleashed his "third eye" on his maw, When he locks eyes with his opponent, he can make them experience all the pain, fear and suffering that they have inflicted on everyone in their lifetime and its ability to give monsters nightmares. Melee Combat: Atrasuchus claws & tail can deal heavy edged damage in melee range. Atrasuchus can encrust his arms into punch or slashs with shadow arm powers. and Atrasuchus also grab opponent with his powerful jaws. Grappling: Atrasuchus can grab monsters with his shadow energy arms and His powerful jaws. Weakness: Atrasuchus primary weakness is about his eyes, When he activated his Third eye during battle aganist the monsters, Atrasuchus eyesight had deteriorated so much that monsters appeared to be a mere blur, his eyesight was so close to blindness that by the time he activated Penance Haunted Eye, his eyes had lost the fear design, with only the red iris remaining, He could killed himself by his own haunted eyes. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Dragon Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Eldritch Kaiju